


Instict

by CabbageCommander



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageCommander/pseuds/CabbageCommander
Summary: The dark is a safe, quiet place. The world is hers when it is cloaked in the silver and shadow. It is where she goes when she is afraid.





	Instict

**Author's Note:**

> Was not what I intended to write but it happened. Not sure if it will stand alone, be a part of a drabble, or start something larger yet, maybe a whole thing on cat instincts? Idk. But have at it for now I guess?  
> On with the show!

Perhaps the cruelest torture for an animal is to be taught to fear its own instincts.

When they are young, Catra laughed at Adora’s fear of the dark. It is silly and irrational because the dark is so much better than the light. In the light she can not see as well. It is the only time Adora has a sensory advantage, she can see farther in the light, but Catra can hear what she can not see, so the playing field is even.

In the dark though, Adora is hopeless. She sniffs and sobs in her bunk, too terrified to move, whispering fearful questions to herself until Catra takes pity on her. She sighs like it’s a chore and slides onto the foot of Adora’s bed to quell her fears. The world is silvery, monochrome and utterly safe. Nothing in the Fright Zone can see better in the dark than Catra can.

The dark is a safe, quiet place. The world is her's when it is cloaked in silver and shadow. It is where she goes when she is afraid.

Nothing can find her. Nothing can hurt her.

Until the shadows themselves do.


End file.
